vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Tatsumi Kyoudai Otouto is one of the 12 Zodiacs and is Zodiac of the Snake. His real name is Takeyasu Tsumita. Takeyasu is a young warrior who fights alongside his elder twin brother. Such fiercely idiosyncratic fighters rarely band together on the battlefield, but Dragon and snake provide a legendary exception. Their superiority in battle goes without saying; though they are only the most recent of a long line of Tatsumi Brothers, they work together better than any in history. The younger brother favors weapons of flame in battle, and he has a reputation for starting fire so devastating that the bodies of his victims cannot be told apart from one another. He often claims that without the outlet his mercenary career provides him, he would have been a serial arsonist. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 9-B with Hitokage | High 8-C Name: Snake, Tatsumi Kyoudai Otouto, Takeyasu Tsumita Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Zodiac of the Snake Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts (Skilled in Snake style boxing), Weapon Mastery (Skilled flamethrower wielder), Extrasensory Perception (Able to detect minute vibrations through the ground), Fire Manipulation (With Hitokage) | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 7) and Body Control Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Wall level with Hitokage (Flamethrower fire is on average over 1000 C, and its flames are hot enough to instantly melt asphalt) | Large Building level (Nearly killed Ox and Tiger with just his severed arms. Stated by Ox that his strength surpassed that of Horse. Physically equal to Dragon) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (Fast enough to appear as a blur. Able to keep up with Ox and Tiger) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K (Tiger and Ox struggled to stop his arms from choking them, Should be vastly stronger than One Man Army Chicken) Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Building Class Durability: Unknown | Large Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters with Hitokage, Tens of Kilometers with Earth's Guidance Standard Equipment: Hitokage Intelligence: Average (Snake is stated to be rather foolish and brash, often requiring his brother to save him from his mistakes, and is said to have a far simpler weapon to use when compared to his brother's. However, he has shown to be proficient in hand to hand combat as well as a skilled tracker with his Earth's Guidance ability) Weaknesses: Cannot track airborne targets with Earth's Guidance Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hitokage:' Takeyasu's signature weapon, a powerful flamethrower with a special fuel that burns hot enough to burn people until not even their shadows are left. *'Earth's Guidance:' Takeyasu's special ability, through his feet he can detect minute vibrations in the ground, allowing him to sense and react to threats in his surroundings even if he cannot see or hear. Key: Base: | Zombie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Zombies Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8